Reflection in the Snowflakes
by Ravan Pyreloft
Summary: Christmas Special: A special fanfiction focused around Lloyd and Sheena as they celebrate a fine holiday in the company of each others. Intense fires are lit, will the fires be allowed to burn to light true love and passion?
1. Opening Teaser  Happy Avalius Gift Day!

Reflection in the Snow Flakes

Special Christmas Edition

Teaser/Introduction

"What is happening?" Lloyd blinked as he looked around Meltokio, noticing all the shine, glitter and colorful decorations lining the streets to accent the light snowfall.

"What do you mean? Do not celebrate holidays?" Sheena blinked as she looked over to Lloyd, stopping in mid-step, forcing Lloyd to stop with her.

"Is it like when we celebrate the change of seasons?" Lloyd asked, giving a slight tilt to his head.

A moment of silence was the only reply to Lloyd's question, filled in from the surrounding sounds of people scurrying about around the two of them while Sheena kept her eyes on Lloyd. "…sort of." She finally replied with hesitation in her voice.

"I…take it that I got it wrong?" Lloyd said in a low tone, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he kept his eyes to the snow-covered ground. "What is happening?" Lloyd asked, keeping the tone of a scolded boy.

Sheena could not help but find that endearing, as much as the man was clueless sometimes, she adored him. Even during the times when he aggravated her with his dense nature towards her emotions towards him. She wanted to just take the easy road and blame him, but she knew it was part her fault as well for keeping so much to herself and not finding a way to express herself properly.

"It is Avalius Gift day," Sheena started, reaching over and gently rubbing Lloyd's arm as if comforting him. Sheena gave him a small smile when he looked at her with a curious expression on his face but before he could ask, she answered his next predictable question. "It is a holiday where we buy meaningful gifts for the people that are dear to us." Sheena described briefly as she glanced to the side for a moment. "Mizuho actually does not celebrate the conventional holidays that the rest of Tethe'alla does but I actually always wanted to celebrate this with people close to me." She confessed softly, giving a small smile as she watched people walk by while she had this conversation. "You buy gifts for friends, family…" she watched a mother and father walk by, both of them holding the child's hand, they looked like they were enjoying the day together. "Those you…" she said but found the words come to a halt when she looked over to Lloyd, his brown eyes were looking at her intently and in the most endearing way she had ever seen from him, it sent butterflies through her stomach and her blood flushed through her veins for that moment. "…love." She managed to utter out from her throat.

Lloyd was still looking at her, this time his eyes were locked on her brown eyes and it even felt like he was staring deep into her soul, invading her. She did not mind, but it still sent her mind whirling and she could tell that her blood was surfacing around her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she kept her eyes on his for as long as possible.

"So that is Avalius Gift Day." She completed, pulling her hand away from Lloyd's shoulder and turning her body so she was facing away from Lloyd. Her fingers lightly touched against her cheeks as she tried to calm the blush that surfaced on her cheeks.

'_Wh…what was that just now?_' Sheena thought to herself quickly. '_Never seen him look at me like that before…it was…_' shaking her head, she tried to regain her own composure.

"Then how about we celebrate it then?" Lloyd stated suddenly from behind her.

That just made her heart thunder in her chest for a moment as she spun around on her heel, the snow aiding in the transition as she looked at the young swordsman in the red jacket.

"Oh stop joking." Sheena stated in a flustered manner, trying to take the scolding tone again with the idealist minded man.

"I'm serious…how does it work? We'll do it this year." Lloyd smiled cheerfully.

His natural cheer melted Sheena's resolve that made her let out a soft sigh and the blood only rushed to her cheeks even more. The thought of sharing her first ever Avalius Gift Day with Lloyd just felt so perfect to her to be able to ignore and even though her mind battled with her to continue to fight and not expose herself anymore then she already had, she would never forgive herself if she let this opportunity pass.

Breathing out to calm herself she closed her eyes and gave a nod but she tried to stay in control of the situation as much as possible.

"Fine, but you better not mess this up Irving! This is my first holiday." She stated firmly.

"I promise to do my best." He smiled happily.

Shaking her head once, she had to fight to hold back her smile as her brown eyes locked onto Lloyds.


	2. A warmed heart, a frozen surprise

Reflection in the Snowflakes

A warmed heart, a frozen surprise

Sheena sat on the cold, winter-frosted bench that, resting her elbows on her lap and resting her chin on her palms with closed eyes. Her mind was racing over what she just said one part of her wanted to rush to Lloyd and just call this silly idea off and continues their journey for the Exspheres. The other part of her mind urged her forward and reassured her that opportunities like this did not happen and it could be a time for her to be able to express herself without words just how much Lloyd meant to her and confess what her heart and mind have screamed at her nightly to do.

"Sheena! Babe!" Zelos screamed in joy.

'_Oh no, by Volt's lightning, no._' Sheena thought as she heard the Chosen's voice ring in the still busy mid-day streets of Meltokio. She did not need to open her eyes to know what he was doing now, his footsteps crunching into the newly fallen snow sent a creeping shiver up her spine.

"My favorite hunnie!" Zelos exclaimed with excitement.

Letting out an irritated sigh, she managed to remain calm even as Zelos lifted her off the bed in a squeezing embrace.

"Let me go..." Sheena muttered in irritation, but she felt him only lift her up higher and pressing her form against his own, he was speaking cheerfully but Sheena's ears did not hear anything he said. The only thing she was focused on was getting the red-haired man to put her down. "Zelos…" she muttered, her brows furrowing in growing irritation. "Zelos…Zelos…" she tried to remind, giving him a warning as he continued to speak to her while holding her close. "ZELOS!" Sheena screamed suddenly, forcing her arms out to break the embrace that he had on her, without even thinking she had already punched the man on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Zelos groaned as his head shot to the side, twisting his neck under the sudden force. "Happy Avalius Gift Day to you too." He moaned, rubbing the side of his head.

"I told you to put me down." Sheena huffed.

"I was just so happy to see you." Zelos frowned, lowering his hand from the origin of the pain inflected on him by Sheena. "You didn't tell me you were back though." Zelos said with a small smile.

"Well…" Sheena started, but felt her lips purse together when Zelos interrupted her.

"But I am glad you're back, I knew that that thing or deal or whatever you had with Lloyd would not last. I know you and I knew that eventually he would irritate you." He confessed, Sheena felt that irritated tingle crawl up and down her back, touching every nerve like lightning and that instantly gave her the instinct to hit him again but managed to suppress it. "How about it than? You want to be my hunnie for Avalius Gift Day?" Zelos offered with glee.

"Tempting," Sheena sarcastically started, her eyes glancing to the side for a moment, the sight she saw actually placed an almost evil smile on her face. Lloyd was making his way towards them and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was surprised to see Zelos. Sheena looked over to Zelos as well; the difference between her glance and Lloyd was that hers had a subtle evilness to it. "But I am already celebrating my FIRST ever Avalius Gift Day with someone and ONLY them." Sheena made sure to add in the point of it being an exclusive celebration so he would not try and weasel his way into her holiday with Lloyd.

"Wha?" Zelos blinked in shock as he took the first few seconds trying to grasp what he had just heard, managing to compose himself he cleared his throat and forced a cheerful smile onto his face. "Someone I know?" he finally asked.

Sheena let her lips part, almost like she was going to respond before she gave Zelos her cutest smile possible. Gesturing to the side, Sheena pointed in the direction of Lloyd while stepping to the side and walking away from Zelos the moment she saw his head turn. Sheena closed the distance with Lloyd and boldly looped an arm around his, Lloyd was still looking at Zelos with a surprised expression.

"Zelos? What are you-" Lloyd tried to say, but Sheena already started to guide him away from the dumbstruck chosen.

"Come on Lloyd," she stated in a playful tone, keeping her eyes on Zelos's expression, placing a hand on Lloyd's arm and giving it a subtle brush with her fingertips. "We have a busy day."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked as he looked over to Sheena and then Zelos. "What about-" he started to say, but was silenced by a sudden jerk on his arm by Sheena.

"Oh don't be silly, Zelos is too busy with his 'hunnies'." Sheena nervously laughed off, trying to silence the swordsman before he invited Zelos to come with them. She knew that Zelos might just jump at the opportunity to come along with them and that would ruin everything

"O…Ok." Lloyd staggered once but was pulled up by Sheena as she continued to lead him away.

Sheena led Lloyd down the road, turning around the corner so she was not out of sight from Zelos and left the young chosen choking on his own word, showing him that she was still with Lloyd and maybe…just maybe after this holiday she would be WITH him.

"Sheena?" Lloyd said in a bewildered tone, gaining her attention as she stopped and turned around to face the source of the voice. Her cheeks were warm and she knew that meant that she was blushing once more but at least she could blame the cold for that. "What was that all about?"

"Oh don't worry about it." Sheena gave her small smile again, letting go of Lloyd's arm. "Hey! So have you figured out what you going to get me?" she asked, trying to distract him from the event that had just happened and get his mind back on her.

"O…oh." Lloyd suddenly became aware of the moment and Sheena could tell that Lloyd had not yet found anything for her. "I'm still looking," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head lightly once more. Sheena could not help but find that adorable when he did that. "Did you find anything?"

Swallowing hard, Sheena gave a slight nod as she looked to the side, she found herself mimicking Lloyd by rubbing the back of her own head now, not as obvious as he did. "I was thinking and I found something for you." She confessed to him, she had been thinking about something to get Lloyd the moment he offered that they have this holiday together.

"You have?" Lloyd asked with a bewildered tone.

"I have lived in Tethe'alla; I know what Meltokio has after all." Sheena explained, she did not want it to sound like she put too much thought into it, trying to pass this holiday off as something casual and easy even though it meant so much to her to have this day with him.

"I see…" Lloyd blinked as he looked around the streets, she could feel the energy of desperation off the young man.

Nothing would prepare Sheena for what Lloyd would ask next.

"Can I speak with Celsius?" Lloyd asked, almost out of nowhere.

"Wh-what? Why?" Sheena blinked, stepping back with one foot to steady herself, the question along almost knocked off her equilibrium.

"I cannot say why, I just want to speak with her alone." Lloyd confessed.

"This is about the present isn't it?" Sheena confronted, folding her arms over her chest as she attempted to regain her composure from Lloyd's request.

"Maybe it is…maybe it isn't." Lloyd gave a casual, cool-mannered shrug.

Sheena eyed the man, trying to scan him as best as she could, but Lloyd was already hidden behind his deceivingly effective calm mannerisms. She knew this had to deal with her gift, but what he had in mind baffled her; Sheena could not help but wonder what he could want from Celsius.

"Fine," Sheena sighed out defeated.

Sheena walked towards the shop that she came from moments after Lloyd proposed they spend the holiday together. She could not help but wonder what Lloyd wanted with Celsius and what the summon spirit of ice could possibly provide for Lloyd. The best thing that she could determine was that he picked her to relate to the holiday.

_'Maybe he will make like an ice sculpture?_' Sheena gave a light smile, thinking how romantic that would be. But then she had to think about something that Lloyd would do and that really limited what she thought that he could do with Celsius's help. '_Maybe he wanted a woman's opinion? No…that cannot be._' She continued to think.

Sheena walked into the shop, still preoccupied by her thoughts that she did not hear the shop owners greeting for the young ninja. Sheena walked up to the counter, placing her hands flat on the cool wooden surface as she stared forward. She almost did not notice the shop owner looking at her with a confused look. Snapping out of her daze, Sheena blinked her eyes to shake her wandering thoughts.

"Oh…sorry." Sheena blushed in embarrassment as she cleared her throat.

"I remember you…you wanted me to craft something for you on the day of Avalius." The shop owner sighed out.

"Yes that is me and I am so thankful that you agreed to do this for me." Sheena gave a small smile trying not to push her luck with the shop owner.

"It was simple enough." The shop owner confessed. "Wrapped right?"

Sheena could only nod, speaking of the gift made her flush and throat tightens, crippling her ability to formulate proper words.

"Haha, must be some special guy." The shop owner confessed, handing Sheena the package.

"What?" Sheena asked in a shaken and bewildered tone, her brown eyes wide.

"Nothing," the shop owner smiled, Sheena knew that he could have made her life harder but he was showing some mercy on her and the position that she was in. "Happy Avalius." The shop owner nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," Sheena replied with a soft breath out, regaining her composure.

Sheena walked through the evening streets of Meltokio and she could not help but smile as she looked down at her package that she had made for Lloyd. Inside the package was something that Sheena knew would be biggest symbolic gesture she would ever be able to give to Lloyd and if he did not understand her flourishing emotions towards him than Sheena would not be able to help him.

"Sheena!" Lloyd called out from behind her; the very shock almost made her drop the package as her hands fumbled to regain control, holding the box close to her chest as she breathed out.

In response to her name being called out, Sheena turned around to face Lloyd, gracefully hiding the package behind her back.

Celsius walked beside Lloyd, her expression was not readable in any manner and she appeared to be calm and collected or even cold, like the snow that now rested on the ground that they walked on.

"She help you at all?" Sheena wondered, her eyes lingering on Celsius for a moment to try and see if that would gain reaction but all she got was a cold smirk from Celsius as her cold eyes looked to the side at Lloyd to let him respond.

"Yes she did, but we will need to go to Flanior." Lloyd nodded, looking to Celsius as the summon spirit responded with a very slight nod.

"Flanior? Why?" Sheena asked, her felt her eyes narrow in a suspicious manner as her brown orbs bounced between Lloyd and Celsius.


	3. The frosted city of dreams

Reflection in the Snowflakes

The frosted city of dreams

Sheena sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room, the package held firmly in her hands as she stared down at it and then breathed out slowly, looking forward and extending her hand as if offering it. Lloyd was not there to accept the gift however, lowering the package back onto her lap she closed her eyes and took a soft breather before seeming to gather her courage. Extending her arms again she offered the gift to nothing but air and placed a small, adorable smile on her face.

"That won't work." Sheena sighed, looking to the package as she rested it back on her lap.

Both Lloyd and Sheena had left Meltokio on the Rheaird and flown all the way to Flanior, the trip proved to be one of the least pleasant experiences that Sheena had with the biting winter air punishing her the entire flight and the disappearing sun did not help her in the least.

The bed sheet over her shoulders helped her regain some body heat as she practiced actually giving the gift away, but she felt the cords around her heart tighten every time she extended the box and pictured handing it to Lloyd. She did not know how she would fair when the real moment happened.

'_I am so doomed_.' Sheena thought to herself, lowering her head.

Her mind raced back to the moment that they touched down on Flanior and Lloyd escorted Sheena to her room, made sure she was comfortable and warm before leaving with Celsius again disappearing into the near blizzard conditions of the winter night in Flanior. She could not help but wonder what was so important that he needed to go out into such awful conditions and make her promise not to come with him. It was her gift that much she knew but she did not want him risking so much for a gift on her. The thought alone that he would risk so much was actually very touching, but her worry for the young man was overwhelming her.

"You idiot." Sheena muttered, scolding the absent Lloyd.

Feeling the restless energy stir deep inside her body, Sheena pushed herself off the edge of the bed, placing her small package on the bed so she could pace around the room. She could not get her mind off of how much of an idiot Lloyd was for going out into the blizzard and making her promise him that she would not follow him. However, Sheena knew that she was the one that reluctantly agreed to his terms and with a defeated breath, she admitted that she was also to blame and so had to come to terms that she was also the idiot for agreeing in the first place.

Fiddling with the red robe that enforced her pink bow, she loosened the knot slowly, letting the red material slide off her waist and hit the ground, the red lace actually held her pink bow firmly in place and without that around her anymore she was able to slide the oversize bow from her waist as she colored the floor with pink and red. She tried to focus her mind on anything else but Lloyd, so the first place she let her mind rest one was how wet her ninja garb was from the flight. A change into a fresh set would be the first of her tasks as she made her way to her traveler's bag. Pulling out the dry spare of clothes she had, she laid them out on the bed.

With the absence of the red and pink bows around her waist, her purple tunic was no longer held closed, making the purple tunic part down the middle. Sliding the tunic over her shoulders, she shivered once when her damp skin of her shoulders was caressed by the empty air in the room.

The knock at her door made her nerves jump from her skin as she quickly pulled the cold, wet purple tunic back to her body, her head snapping to look towards the door.

"It's…open?" she blinked, wondering who would be coming to her right now.

Sheena's heart thundered in her chest in three painful beats, but she was never so happy to feel those pains in her chest. It was Lloyd walking into the room, soaked from head to toe, but alive with snow matted into his fine brown hair and sticking to his red jacket.

"Lloyd!" Sheena excitedly exclaimed, running over to him as he gave her a cheerful smile. But she was not going to encourage him to do something so stupid again and so she did the only thing she thought would be acceptable, she hit him in the arm…hard. "Don't do that to me again!" she scolded as she folded her arm over her tunic to keep it closed while glaring at the young man as he rubbed his arm and gave her a light hearted chuckle.

"Sorry." He confessed, but he did not wipe that smile from his face.

"Why would you do that?" Sheena continued to scold. She had ignored the fact that Celsius had walked in and sat down on one of the elegant benches against the wall, crossing her legs as she rested her chin into the palm of her hand.

"I promised to do my best for you." Lloyd confessed.

The answer knocked Sheena completely off her guard as she felt her lips part for a moment. She could not let Lloyd get off the hook that easily though.

"Yes, that does not imply killing yourself." Sheena snapped back defensively.

"Well…my part is completed." Celsius casually remarked as she broke the conversation between the two. "Enjoy the night you two." She smiled coldly before turning into frost before their eyes and evaporating into the air returning to Sheena.

"I'm returned alive I didn't I?" Lloyd said, turning his attention back to Sheena.

Lifting her arm to point at the man, she felt her tunic part, making her return her arm to her stomach to press the fabric to her body. "Idiot, you are missing the point." She sighed out.

Lloyd suddenly took Sheena's hand, making her brown eyes dart down to his hand as her cheeks flushed for a moment and she looked to the side. She knew she would be done if she dared to look into Lloyd's eyes while he held her hand in his.

"Come on." Lloyd urged, pulling her free arm, beckoning her to follow him.

"What? Where?" Sheena frowned suddenly, a panic in her heart at what else Lloyd would risk for this holiday, it was incredibly sweet and the fact he would do this for her was touching her heart. But she knew he would do this for anyone, so now she had to be the one to draw the line between sweet and stupid.

"Trust me." Lloyd smiled, he was excited about something and whenever he became excited he was almost unstoppable with his drive and determination.

"Lloyd…Lloyd!" Sheena urged, tugging back on her arm as he lead her towards the door. "At least let me tie on my red belt." Sheena pleaded, looking on the ground.

Lloyd stopped in his tracks and Sheena was grateful for that, seeing him look at her and then the red fabric on the floor before looking back to her and giving her an understanding smile accompanied with a nod.

"I'll be in the lobby." He expressed in an excited tone.

'_By the Goddess he is encouragable_.' Sheena thought to herself with small smile, any scolding or stern tone from her was not going to stop him and she had learned to accept that a long while ago and instead of trying to change him and his cheer, she has learned to control and direct it so he does not go too far. It was hard for her to get used to at first, but now she grew to love it.

Sheena tied the red lace around her waist to at least keep the tunic in place, it would stay in place long enough to let Lloyd show her what he desired to and then return to her room where she could change out of her moist clothes. Tightening the red material, she gave determined nod and turned around to face the door and walked out of the room, it did not occur to her at the time but she had forgotten her Avalius gift for Lloyd resting on the bed.

Walking down the stairs, Sheena went to meet with Lloyd as he stared out of the window.

"Alright Lloyd, what do you need this late?" Sheena asked, folding her arms as she tried to hide the smile that was fighting to the surface of her face. His cheer was always infectious and she found herself being weak to his wonderful charms.

Lloyd grabbed her hand again and started to guide her towards the door. "Come on, just trust me and follow."

"Wait wait, Lloyd you just came from that cold night and you have not even changed, you're going to get sick!" Sheena pulled on his arm. "Lloyd don't be an idiot!" she scolded.

"It'll be quick, I promise." Lloyd replied, still leading her towards the door.

Sheena knew what that there was only one thing that she could do now and that was give in and let Lloyd bring her back to the chills of the winter night.

The door opened as the winter wind bite against her face for the moment, but Sheena just ignored it and handed her over to Lloyd and the moment she did that, she felt his cheer seep into her body. She could not help but smile widely while Lloyd led her into the darkness of the snowy blizzard streets. She was so focused on Lloyd that she was not paying attention where he was taking her and she actually did not care as long as she was with Lloyd.

"We are here." Lloyd stated, stopping his movements as he suddenly turned around to face her.

Sheena felt her eyes scan the surroundings; her heart skipped a beat as she realized where she was. It was the spot where Lloyd and she had one of their first heart to heart talks in Flanior and it was one of times that only confirmed her feelings for the dense swordsman and he had taken her heart without even knowing it. Her brown eyes locked onto his as she gave him a small smile of adoration, she could not hold it back and the woman side in her that just needed him was emerging.

"Turn around." Lloyd whispered.

Sheena had no fight or argument in her, the fact that he would bring her back to this sentimental place meant so much to her and she was his now, if he asked her to walk off a cliff, she would do it without thinking twice, that is what she had become in this moment. She gave a small breathless nod and turned around, putting her back to him and instinctively closing her eyes as her head lowered in wait for his response to her compliance.

A pounding heart was all that Sheena could hear for the long agonizing seconds that she waited for Lloyd to do something. Her world of blackness was sent whirling the moment she felt a light material touch against her neck, her ears came to life as she heard the very faint jingle of chain. It was a necklace for sure, she knew and was only confirmed when the pendant touched against her chest while the chain links snapped into place behind here. Such a moment she only heard about in classic love tales and this moment was happening to her, her heart was pacing wildly while she brought her hand up so her fingers could lightly touch against the surface of the necklaces pendant.

"It's a gemstone that came from the Temple of Ice, known as Celsius's Heart. It is a sapphire that has an eternal frosted coating on it. Celsius showed me where it was hidden and I craved the mantle for the gemstone and give it to you. Happy Avalius Gift day." Lloyd whispered into her ear, his warming tone calmed her as she caressed the surface of the gemstone. She never thought she would be in this moment with a guy ever in her life and the fact that this first time was with Lloyd could not be any more perfect than anything she could ever dream up.

"Lloyd…" she whispered, closing her eyes again as a tear fell from her face. The chill of the air did not let her even feel the falling tear of joy.

"I have something I need to say." Lloyd continued to whisper, both his hands were on her shoulders as he spoke to her. Sheena responded by giving him a nod, one hand still on the necklace and the other reaching up to grab one of his hands as her head slowly leaned towards his lips. "I really wanted to make this day special for you and I wanted to bring you here because this place holds a special meaning to me." As he whispered into her ear, her heart continued to race in her chest waiting for him to speak. "I did not know it at the time and was not ready for it yet, but I know now that it was this spot and that night…that I fell in love with you, Sheena." He whispered, his hands sliding down from her shoulders and dared to slip around her waist and pull her up against him.

_'Oh Goddess_,' Sheena thought to herself, she had had dreams about this moment and now it was actually happening. Lloyd had just confessed his love for her and the moment that he did, her heart almost ripped itself from her chest and her blood suddenly felt like it was melting her veins. She knew that ever since Lloyd came into her life and became a vital part of her, she desired this moment during their journeys more than she realized it as her head became light.

Sheena did not know how to respond to him, despite dreaming of this moment and picturing how she would handle it; she found herself at a loss for a response. She submitted to a reaction by instinct as she felt her body twist in his grasp as her arms looped around his neck, opening her eyes finally to look up to him. Sheena was seduced by him in this instant, she was his as she leaned up towards the young red swordsman, her lips actually touching against his as she pulled him to her and stole his lips.

None would believe that his was their first kiss as Sheena tenderly pressed her lips to his, her head coming to a slow tilt to gradually deepen the lip lock between the two. A hungering moan escaped her throat as she only pulled on Lloyd's neck towards her; he had managed to take the first intimate step and he came to her and so Sheena was more than willing to guide the young man the rest of the way towards a passion worthy of her heart. Sheena slide her fingers through Lloyd's wet brown locks of hair; Sheena's lips part to invite Lloyd to deepen their first ever and too long waited kiss.

Breath caught in Sheena's chest as she felt Lloyd's arms tighten around her waist, pressing her form firmly up against his own. A warm tongue actually traced along her soft lips as she closed her eyes tighter as he teased her so. Her body squirmed lightly slightly against his while she continued to be tortured by the tip of Lloyd's tongue, tickling the surface of her lips.

"Wait…wait…" Sheena huffed out, the blush dominate on her facial features as she looked to the side in a bashful manner. Her hands had found his shoulders again as Sheena gently pushed Lloyd away a small distance from their kiss without breaking his embrace on her. She was just reacting now and she did not know what caused her to stop such a blissful moment, Sheena looked up to Lloyd as she bit the bottom of her lip while tracing her fingers along his shoulders. She stared deep into Lloyd's eyes, it was one thing to finally hear him confess his love for her but Sheena needed to see it in his eyes; she desired to look into the eyes of a man that loved her and she felt she deserved to.

That was exactly what Sheena got; she looked deep into his eyes and never knew how to express what it felt like to get lost into the eyes of love. It was an overwhelming sensation that had the power to correct every bit of darkness that had entered her life. Many things that had tormented and lingered in her mind was wiped out and replaced with this moment; she did not think that such a thing would ever be possible…but Lloyd gave her the impossible. His eyes gave her life, that moment she knew she would rather be dead then suffer a day without being able to look into endearing brown eyes.

"Can we…go back?" Sheena asked, she loved this spot but it was a chilling night and she was worried about Lloyd; he had spent all day outside getting her lovely gift ready and she would not forgive herself if he became sick on her account. Plus she also had something that she wished to give him; it was her gift that she felt more confident on giving now.

Lloyd gave a small nod, earning a smile from Sheena as she replied to his response by stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"And you won't get your gift until you get properly warmed up." Sheena threatened in a playful tone as she kept her teasing smile.

"Alright alright," Lloyd gave a light laughter in response.

-Scene Change-

Sheena looked into the mirror that was in the cabinet doors of her armoire, she had already ditched her soaked purple tunic and heavy, cold boots. She traced her fingers along the frosted sapphire gem on her chest, it was not even cold to the touch and the frosting coating brought the sapphire to life, something special about this gemstone was it looked like a bright blue energy was contained inside and flickered at the same pace her heart was beating. When she pulled the necklace away from her skin, the energy slowly flickered out and faded from the gems core. She gently placed the gem back against her skin as the golden, star-shaped setting rested between the top of her breasts perfectly. Without her tunic, that left Sheena wearing her white, figure-hugging, and comfortable top with her tight black bottoms that disappeared under her white top and actually came up her back and provided her the sleeves, it was like a front opened cat suit that she wore, it's unique design hidden by her tunic and long purple arm warmers.

The shower still ran in the bathroom, Sheena could not help but pull a motherly move and insist that Lloyd take a very heated shower to help warm his body. She was going to change in the time it would take him to shower, but she got preoccupied with admiring the gem that Lloyd risked his well-being for and stared at its frost beauty in the mirror. The fact that the gem flared to life when it rested against her skin and the energy shared the same beat with her heart only stole more of her focus. Sheena knew why it was called Celsius's Heart now, because the rare gem shared its energy with the heart of the wearer.

"Looks very beautiful," Lloyd whispered from the side, making Sheena's breath catch in her throat as she turned to face Lloyd, her face a deep crimson. She had been so distracted that she did not give herself the time to properly dress herself. She so exposed to the young man as she covered her mouth with her hand; like that would help cover her surprise. "And the gemstone only adds to the beauty." Lloyd slyly complimented.

Sheena never knew that Lloyd could be so sly with his remarks, making the female ninja's blush worse as the red only shadowed over her facial features. She raised one hand to the golden necklace setting as her eyes looked towards Lloyd's feet. After the initial shock had faded from her nerves, a small smile inched its way to her face when the compliment registered completely in her mind. The fact that Lloyd could say something so smooth was pleasantly shocking to her cause she knew that he meant it and he was not just spewing air like some people in her life she knew.

Without a word, Sheena walked passed Lloyd while touching against Lloyd's bare arm with her fingertips. Lloyd only wore a black muscle shirt underneath his red jacket and that is what he was wearing now. She could not help but let her eyes examine how well built Lloyd actually was; his years of sword training, travels of survival and their recent journey together kept him in solid shape as her eyes had to linger over for just a few moments while passing him. She walked to her bed and reclaimed her small little package, it was too late to dwell on how exposed she felt right now cause she felt in all honesty that she should be comfortable with Lloyd seeing her like this, he loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. Now it was her turn to express to Lloyd how much she loved him, he took the first step; but she had to confess that knowing how he felt about her make her stepping forward painlessly easy.

Sheena closed the distance between the both of them, looking down at her package and then slowly extending her arms to offer it to him. She had secretly rehearsed this moment in her room earlier. Biting her lip, she watched as Lloyd gave her a smile and started to peel the wrappings away. The box opened as Lloyd looked inside it; Sheena waited as his hand reached into the box and pulled the object out, gently tossing the box to the side as he looked down at the item. Sheena smiled shyly as she stepped forward and slipped her arms around the young swordsman, gaining his attention. She went up on her toes so her lips could be right beside Lloyd's ear as she spoke in a gentle whisper.

"I give myself to you." She whispered as she hold onto Lloyd firmly, pressing her face against his neck. She was afraid that her gift was less in comparison to the efforts that Lloyd did for her.

"Like you, I will treasure this." He whispered back, hugging her close to his body.

Sheena felt the plush doll against her back as he held onto her; the Sheena doll that had been crafted for Lloyd as her symbolic gesture to the young man of him now owning her. He has accepted her gift and accepted her but now it was time for Sheena to tell him what she always wanted to say. Sheena touched her lips to Lloyd's ear as she whispered softly, the words she waited her whole life to say.

"I love you," She whispered, sliding her fingers through his recently towel-dried hair. "I am yours…forever."


	4. Fires of passion melt the icy city

Reflections in the Snowflakes

Fires of passion melt the icy city

(Rated M Warning)

Sheena let out a heavy breath as she looked up at Lloyd; he was lying beside her on the bed; however he laid on his stomach so he could loom over her. His fingers danced over the side of her face as she closed her eyes, her focus completely on the tender affections from the man that she loved. His fingers danced over her skin with a surprising grace that Sheena did not expect; how he teased her sensations and lit her skin on fire was amazing to come from a man she honestly expected to be clumsy; but it was like he was born to master her body.

Inhaling the scent of Lloyd's freshly washed body, combined with the icy aroma of snow still lingered in the air around him; the combination intoxicated her into a dreamy haze.

She pressed herself against the bed; not so much trying to get away from Lloyd but enticing him to continue as she offered herself to him. Sheena's hands slide over the back of Lloyd's hands, allowing her to follow his movements as he caresses her cheeks affectionately and let them slide down her neck. The knowledge of knowing that Lloyd was exploring her body slowly was actually killing Sheena as it drove her mind insane with the need for him to explore faster. Lloyd's thumbs slide over her throat, sort of like he was going to choke her, but far less aggressive as he caressed her skin; such teasing strokes forced Sheena to dip her head back against her pillow. She could not believe that she was sharing this moment with Lloyd.

"Please…" Sheena's low-toned whimper sounded in the heatedly tense moment between them. She was pleading for him to fulfill her desires and needs; to not keep her waiting any longer then she had to. She had been waiting for so long for Lloyd to give her the love she dreamed of and now the moment had come and she found her mind screaming for it to come sooner; for Lloyd to stop killing her with pleasurably teasing.

The warmth of his hands touched along the golden chain of the necklace still chained to her, his index fingers slide along the chain to meet with the frosted sapphire pendant, the glow inside the gem pulsed rapidly to match the racing heart that Sheena had pounding strong in her chest. Her breath caught when his fingers left the guidelines of the chain and pendant, his warm fingertips touching along the top of her breasts; the sudden feel made her body tremble very slightly under his touch as her shaken breath barely escaped her lips. Sheena's hands now clasped tightly over the back of his hand as she now served to guide his hands; Sheena pushed his hands lower, inviting him to caress the entire surface of her breasts slowly. She had never let anyone explore her body the way she was letting Lloyd and she knew just by how surprisingly collected, and quickly he was to master teasing her body: that she made the right choice letting Lloyd be the first and hopefully the only one to ever touch her body. Lloyd surprised her even more; the moment she invited his fingers to glide over the fullness of her breasts, he took control as his fingers slide over their ample surface and pressed his hands gently into them. A heated gasp escaped her lips when she found Lloyd taking control of the direction, she loved him for not being timid and backing down, for knowing exactly how to make her blood rush through her reins. If she did not know any better, she would be convinced they had done this intimate and passionate dance before—maybe in a previous lifetime.

Sheena's eyes opened slowly, looking up to Lloyd as he stared intently down at her. His penetrating brown eyes sent one more shiver of pleasure down her spine as she realized that he had been observing every single reaction he got from her. The thought of him memorizing what makes her react only excited her more as she pushed her head up from the bed, removing one hand from his to grab him by the back of the head and lead him back down to her. She claimed his lips in a passionate kiss; one built from her need for him and compared to their previous lip locks, this kiss was anything but innocent.

Firm hands pressed into her breasts before his fingers squeezes gently while they shared their passionate battle of the tongues; Sheena rewarded his sudden action with a low-toned moan into his mouth, her eyes shutting tight the moment she felt the squeeze. Sheena cussed the fact that the white top she wore was separating the feel of his hands against her body. The layer of clothing was too much to bear and it forced her body to squirm under him once more. In reaction to her moan, Sheena felt while Lloyd's hugged his fingers around her breasts in a slow, yet firm pace; the sensation actually made her part from the kiss as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder and breathed out heated air. Sheena used her free hand to claw her nails up his arm so her fingers could find a home along Lloyd's chest, digging her nails into his pectoral.

"I can't take this anymore…" Sheena whispered desperately. Sheena lightly nipped at Lloyd's shoulder with her teeth as she placed her lips up to his ear. He was doing great at taking control when he was given the green light, so she did not have to be scared to tell him what she needed. "There is too much between us," She whispered heatedly into his ear. "Make the problem go away." She added her hand that was still positioned behind Lloyd's head gently scratched against him in urgency.

"You sure?" Lloyd asked, whispering into her ear in a low, seductive tone. He may not have meant it that way. But that is how it felt to Sheena as she melted under his considerate words.

Words could not filter though enough, she was taken hostage by his sultry toned words, the only thing she could bring herself to do was press her lips together and nod, making the sound of approval. "Mmmhm."

Lloyd's hands slide up from her breasts and gently clasped her necklace; that sent a jolt into her heartbeat that forced both her hands to grasp his wrists and she shook her head. "I wish to keep this on…" her voice trailed off as she sighed out, biting her lip in hesitation to complete the sentence. "And only this." She stated in a nervous whisper; however, she knew that her tone did not sound nervous at all. The response to that was a pair of soft lips against Sheena's neck as his hands placed themselves on the sides of her body and he traced his fingertips slowly down to her waist; once more causing Sheena to bite her bottom lip as her back arched under his attention. '_How does he know my body so well?_' Sheena's mind screamed as she shut her eyes tight. His fingers slipped under her white blouse as she felt him against very thin fabric of the black skin tight body suit underneath; he might as well have been stroking her skin though, the material was so thin. Her lips parted as she breathed deeply in a pleasured gasp, one hand actually coming up so she could gently bite her index finger. Lloyd's hands slowly slide up her body, pulling the blouse with it as her figure was only becoming more exposed to for him. Sheena placed her other hand above her head so she did not need to move while Lloyd removed the article of clothing in a sinfully pleasing manner. Lloyd now placed his palms flat on her body as he pushed his hands slowly upwards; letting Sheena feel him the entire time as his hands slide over her waist, touching against the sides of her breasts and working their way up to her collar. Sheena did not know what to expect next, her skin tingled where he touched her. A gasp escaped her lips once more as she bit into her index finger just a little harder; his lips had tenderly kissed the top of her breast while his arms continued to rise up and remove the blouse from her body. A trail of kisses up to her neck followed shortly after the removal before Sheena felt Lloyd's hands grab at her wrists and slowly lower them to her sides. His lips touched against hers once more while his hands grabbed the material at her shoulders, making Sheena whimper because she knew what he was going to do next, his fingers slipped underneath the skin tight black fabric and slowly it slide it off her shoulders: one again, more of her body was being exposed to him and she loved it. Sheena arched her back and shifted her arms so she could slip her arms free without having the entire top come off yet, still covering her breasts with the thin material, playfully teasing the handsome man.

Lloyd continued to surprise Sheena as he placed his hands around her breasts once more, sliding his thumbs slowly over her erect nipples; the jolt that forked through her body tightened her throat as she pressed her teeth together. His index fingers hooked the black top as he inched the material down, making Sheena's body tremble uncontrollably under him until she felt the top slide off sudden and her breasts popped out from the material, making her give a small gasp and her cheeks flushed with a deep crimson realizing how exposed she was becoming to him and a nervous energy only made her heart race more as she awaited the appraisal of her lover. The golden star setting of her necklace was all she had to cover her upper body and she knew that would not do anything as the pendant rested in its spot peacefully on her chest; the gem continuing to flicker rapidly. Sheena's heart thumped painfully in her chest as she lost the function to breathe when she felt moist, heated lips slide around the nipples of one of her breasts. The feel of Lloyd's tongue tenderly flashing across her nipple sent Sheena's head whirling as nothing but raw pleasure lightning through her body; her now husky gasps filled the air as her body tensed; the tension causing her to squirm even more under Lloyd while he continued to bring her to bliss.

Unbeknownst to Sheena, being she was far too distracted from the now burning hot lips against her breast, Lloyd was peeling the black material lower on her body as he slide it over her hips, keeping his hands flat against her body as he did so, keeping his thumb on the outside of the clothing to keep them hooked in his grasp.

Sheena felt the air of the room caress her body as she felt the blush dominate her face; turning her head she tried to bury as much of her face as possible into the pillow to hide her embarrassment as she realized that Lloyd now saw her for her, this was her body and there was nothing left hidden from him.

The touch of his fingers against her face, the smallest amount of pressure forced Sheena to turn her eyes to look at Lloyd, blushing profusely as she looked up at him; her eyes could be compared to that of a frightened puppy as she once more brought her index finger to her lips, biting down hard. Lloyd placed his forehead against hers as he kept his eyes on hers; something about his eyes managed to calm Sheena down almost instantly as the pressure on her index finger from her teeth eased a little, her heart still raced and her body trembled from the nervous energy wrecking her body. His fingers stroked the side of her face as he brought his lips against hers and kissed her tenderly, affectionately—something that she actually needed at this exact moment after being exposed completely. Sheena gave a soft moan while slipping her arms around the man and holding him close to her body, a tear actually feel from her eye as she kissed him.

It was in that moment that she knew for certain, deep down in her mind and heart, that this night was beyond just a lusty need for each other, but he genuinely loved her and everything about her. She would never be content with any other man in her life, Lloyd was instantly the only one meant for her.

"You look beautiful, Sheena." Lloyd whispered to her, continuing to tenderly stroke her cheek. "I am sorry for rushing you."

'_Is that what he thought I was thinking?_' Sheena thought to herself; she could only give a soft smile while grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "You are not rushing me, Lloyd…I just want to please you." She confessed, her blush still covering her cheeks, but her nervous energy had faded away and been replaced by love.

"You are absolutely beautiful." Lloyd reminded her, placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you…so much, Lloyd." Sheena whispered, her vision becoming slightly obstructed by the haze of tears of joy.

"I love you too, Sheena." Lloyd whispered in reply, giving her a wonderfully warming smile.

Sheena slipped her hands underneath the muscle shirt that Lloyd wore, keeping her eyes locked with his. "I'm ready…" she whispered, biting her lip while she slowly removed the article from his body. She wished to feel his body against hers, his skin pressed up against her, his body heated melding with her own.

It did not take long for Sheena's fingers to find his pants as she pushed them open and then, with Lloyd's aid, she managed to remove them and let the pants join the rest of clothes scattered on the floor. Biting her lip hard she gave a smile up at Lloyd and gently raked her nails up the side of Lloyd's body; the fact that he shivered under her clawing nails made Sheena grin in a sly manner.

Shifting her body, Sheena slipped one of her legs so it was on the other side of his body. Sheena wrapped her legs around the waist of the young swordsman, her fingers laced together after she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling herself up to him as she pressed her body up against his own. She welcomed the feel of his bare body against hers and Lloyd had done nothing but reassure her that she wanted this with him now. Lloyd's body shifted against her own body, making her shiver as she felt the length of his manhood against her moist nether lips; even now he continued to tease her sexually.

"How do you know exactly how to drive me crazy?" she whispered in as much of a sultry tone as she could into his ear.

"My little secret," Lloyd whispered back.

Sheena was about to respond but Lloyd silenced the moment his hips brushed intimately against her own, making her feel the length of his shaft against her folds once more. The air trapped in her lungs while she shivered; her nails digging deep into his shoulder blades, she bit into his shoulder lightly.

"Damn you, Lloyd." Sheena teasingly cussed.

His light grunt from her nails digging into his body pleased Sheena enough that she just hand to rake her nails down his back, digging in hard enough to cause the red trail marks down his back. Sheena learned the hard way though that Lloyd was not defenseless just yet, his hands brushed up her legs slowly and up her body, one hand stayed on her hip as the other slide over her breast, squeezing firmly. Sheena gasped once, feeling him grasp her breast firmly and making her shiver under his touch. She knew that he just enjoyed bending her to his mercy and she was helpless to stop him when he touched her body. She buried her face into his shoulder as she gathered her breath again, kissing his shoulder lightly. Little did she know, Lloyd was not done with her body just yet, his hand slide slowly from her hip and touched his fingertips to the top of her hot, moist lips of her womanhood.

"Lloyd…Lloyd…don't…" Sheena felt his fingers going between her legs, her fingers pressed hard into his lower back as her eyes shot open; she pressed her head against his shoulder as she started to breathe rapidly. Her lips told him to stop and not touch her there, but her heart raced when he did and her body actually welcomed his caress and that showed when she made no effort to stop him.

His fingers slide slowly along the lips of her opening, not parting them yet as he teased her body. Sheena pressed her head hard against his shoulder as she gasped out, whimpering against him while her body trembled in anticipation. She did not know how he knew how to do what he was doing to her, but she did not care anymore, she just didn't want him to stop as her hips started to move on their own, grinding against his hand to urge him not to stop. She grasped onto Lloyd tight when she felt his finger slowly slide inside of her, her gasp loud and strong while her body tensed from the sudden invasion. Her lips parted in one more whimper when she did not feel any motion coming from Lloyd, maybe he was being considerate or just torturing her but either way she found herself needing him to do more, show her more of what this kind of love felt like. He did not keep her waiting long and for that she was thankful for while Lloyd started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her. Sheena bit into Lloyd's shoulder once more as she tried to suppress her light moans while feeling the finger intrude and withdraw; the pace was only quickening and threatened to make the woman moan louder.

"Don't…stop…" she whimpered as she held onto him like a life-preserver.

She felt Lloyd withdraw his finger and not enter himself back inside her, making her whimper softly as her eyes slowly opened and she kissed his shoulder very tenderly, her unasked question to the young man. He answered her by leaning into her and kissing her neck lightly and kissed up to her ear.

"Do you feel ready?" he whispered softly.

Sheena's heart skipped a beat as he whispered that in her ear, she would have to be an idiot to not know what he was implying as she bit her lip sharply, the very thought of finally having him inside her was overwhelming as she gave a light nod and pressed her head against his and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"I have been ready for a long time." She whispered in a surprisingly calm tone. Her body shivered once more as she buried her face back into Lloyd's shoulder, muttering lightly against him "Gentle…please…"

The shifting of Lloyd's hips stirred her heart once more as she tensed for a moment and she became acutely aware of every single motion that Lloyd's body was doing. She did feel the tip of his shaft press lightly against the now wet lips between her legs; Lloyd might have intentionally or unintentionally made her even more ready for this moment by making her wetter. She held her breath while she felt the tip of his hardened member against her opening; her hips gently started to press downwards, aiding Lloyd in his first penetration of her vessel. Lloyd hovered above her body and also ceased his movements, letting her guide him when she started to move her hips. Sheena responded by tightening her legs around his waist, pulling her lover to her as she forced him to push inside her; however, she found herself stopping her own motion half way through, the sudden pain that jolted through her body was enough to paralyze her as she gave out a sudden and loud gasp while digging her nails deep into Lloyd's back as she heard him grunt in his own shock.

The subtle sound of her pained whimper filled her throat as she held onto Lloyd and buried her face into the nap of his neck, holding back the sudden tears. She had heard the tales that the first time could be painful but she did not imagine it would be this painful and he was not even half inside her.

"Sheena?" Lloyd whispered, he brought a hand up to slide his fingers through her long black hair.

"Please…" Sheena whispered softly. She knew she would not be able to do it herself now. "do it…" she pleaded with him, she could not find the courage to pull him back into her but she knew she did not want him to stop. The pain would pass, but this night she wanted to hold deep in her heart forever.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worried.

"Just do it…" she pleaded in a whisper. "Fast as you can."

She did not know what he thought of such a request or what he thought of her but she did not want to just suddenly quit now, she would rather he do it the once and get the pain over with then stop now and have to deal with the pain anyways.

Lloyd kissed the side of her head lightly, reassuring her as much as he could and she knew that is what he was doing. Sheena breathed out softly as she felt her body eased by his tender kiss and she felt like she was feeding off the energy from Lloyd and it was calming her to know that she was in his care right now. Her calm bliss was interrupted with a violent gasp as she felt her body press into the bed for a moment and in a flash of pain she knew what had just happened, Lloyd was not deep inside her as she trembled and whimpered softly. She felt Lloyd's body part from hers just a few inches; she knew that he was looking down at her. His fingers touched against her cheeks while he leaned in closed and kissed her trembling lips. She felt the tear slide from her right eye as she whimpered into his lips, her body trembled against her will as it adjusted to what just happened; she felt her nerves spike through her body just by his small movements of every breath he was taking. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she slowly opened her teary eyes to look up to him, giving her lover a weak but pleased smile. She was relieved to see that her smile was able to reassure Lloyd enough for him to sigh out.

"I…feel you." Sheena confessed while blushed profusely, her fingers gently caressing his wide shoulders while a small, shy smile crossed her face.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a worried whisper.

"Wonderful…" she whispered while she enjoyed the feel of Lloyd's fingers sliding through her ebony black hair. The pain she felt racking her body was actually slowly becoming dull and soon all she was feeling now was how wonderful he felt inside her. "Just…give me a moment." She added wanting to make sure that she did not push things too soon and she turned what was supposed to be a blissful experience into pain.

Lloyd responded with a nod as he leaned forward and touches her lips with his own; Sheena adored how often that Lloyd touched his lips to hers; she was surprised how much she desired such affections in her life. Giving a soft moan while lost in his lips, she ended up surprising herself by feeling her hips instinctively start shifting against Lloyd which only served to change the position of his hard manhood inside her, making her gasp into Lloyd's lips and part from the intimate lip lock to breath out at how such a simple movement set her body on fire. The movement caused pleasure to flush through her veins and she thought maybe she was ready sooner then she thought she would be.

"I think…I'm ready…" Sheena whispered into Lloyd's ear after she lifted her head off the bed and pulled Lloyd down to her. All she knew was that if the rest felt anything close to how the movement inside her felt, she wanted everything that Lloyd had to offer her.

"You sure?" Lloyd whispered softly.

"Yes…I need you." The response came from the longing female ninja.

The slow movement from Lloyd made Sheena gasp as her eyes closed for a moment as Lloyd pulled out of her slowly and his hips pressed back into her, burying him back inside her. The sensation jolted her nerves at first as she clung onto the man. His slow but well timed thrusting was already building up Sheena's ecstasy as she felt her breath pushed out of her body every time he pushed inside her. Sheena never knew this moment would be this blissful as she leaned back onto the bed and relaxed against the bed sheets while gripping his shoulder still. She stared Lloyd deep into his eyes while he carefully pushed inside her, letting her adjust to the pace. She did not even have to say anything to Lloyd, it was very obvious that she loved the feel of him pushing inside her and she wished to only add to this moment as her hips started to gently buck in timing with his movements. The fact that Lloyd's eyes watched only her and scanned over her body, watching how her body moved only stirred the passionate fire inside her body more.

"More, my love…" Sheena boldly asked, even adding in a new endearing title by claiming him as hers.

Lloyd, to Sheena's delight, complied with her request by grabbing her by the wrists, fumbling his fingers to her hands and pulling her hands off his body. Sheena felt a startling confusion stir in her mind because she just wanted to hold onto him; however, he did not disappoint her as he entangled his fingers into hers and pinned her arms to the bed. Sheena bit her lip for a moment before Lloyd started to pick up his pace, picking up the tempo while he thrusted deep into her vessel. This actually caused Sheena to moan out once quite loudly as her eyes were forced closed. Her moans soon filled the room as Lloyd continued to pleasure her so fully. Sheena gripped his hands firmly in hers, her head twisting to the side as she pressed her head against the bed. The moment that he held her hands harder signified the moment that Lloyd started to thrust with more vigor and actually forced Sheena's lips to part as she let out a surprising scream as her hips bucked under him and she felt her body convulse from riding the waves of passion that Lloyd put her through. The gemstone bounced roughly against her chest as he continued to pound inside her. She could not control it anymore, his name escaped her lips repeatedly; ironically, she always thought it was stupid when she heard about woman screaming their lovers names, now she understood why.

Her dazed eyes opened as she turned her head to look up to Lloyd; his eyes had not left her since she was forced to bury her head against the bed. Her gasps filled the air between the heated lovers as she blushed excitedly at the aspect of Lloyd watching her body while he made love to her.

Breathless whispers of his name left her lips once again; he gave her a single hard thrust that made her scream out once more. She was shocked at how sudden it happened but she felt herself be pushed over the edge and she felt herself climax. The sensation rocked her body as her muscles tensed and her voice squealed in high pitch as she dug her nails into Lloyd's hands. The fact that Lloyd did not stop thrusting deep inside her while she climaxed only made the experience of her first with a guy that much more intense. She felt her energy flush out with the rest of her climax as the strength dropped like a rock. Sheena whimpered while he continued to thrust faster inside her; she was given a shock realizing that peaking once only made her more sensitive than before. Her moans filled the room still and she was pleased to hear groans from Lloyd finally as he pushed her into the bed with each thrust.

Lloyd whispered out her name with a tone of urgency as he started to slow down, Sheena knew what he was implying as her legs tightened around his waist; she was refusing to let him go and wished him to stay in her to the end. Sheena started to roughly grind her hips against his movements to entice him to peak as well. His head was beside hers, making her hear his heavy, heated breath against her ear and she loved hearing him breath passionately. He groaned out loudly, making Sheena moan as she felt Lloyd peak as well; she was surprised that she could feel how hot it was inside her as she gasped and her body shivered in delight under him.

Lloyd collapsed on top of her as he breathed heavily to regain his strength. His grip on her hands loosened enough for Sheena to slide her hands away from him; wrapping one arm around his body and slowly sliding her fingers through his sweat-matted hair. Her body trembled against her will, even as she tried to regain her composure the shaken nerves did not stop. Lloyd had just claimed her in every way possible and she was glad to be his woman.

"I love you, Lloyd." Sheena whispered, nuzzling her head against his.

"I love you, Sheena." Lloyd whispered back softly.

Sheena closed her eyes, keeping Lloyd up against her body as she let out a content sigh. "I belong to you now…and no one else." Sheena whispered.

"Forever," Lloyd added, making Sheena smile.

She was complete.


End file.
